happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperfect Chemistry
Imperfect Chemistry is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Sniffles messes up his chemistry lesson. Roles Starring *Sniffles Featuring *Lumpy *Josh *Lessy *Giggles Appearances *Pierce *Handy Plot In science class, Professor Lumpy lectures the class about chemistry. He brings about a chemistry lesson and sends the students to tables with beakers and test tubes, then tells the instructions and precautions of using the liquids. Outside the room, Sniffles is late for the lesson since he is being wedgied by Pierce. By the time Sniffles makes it to class, Lumpy erases the writing on the board. He assigns the students into groups: Lessy and Giggles in one group, and Josh and Sniffles in another. Having missed the instructions, Sniffles has no idea what to do. He sees his partner Josh pouring liquids into a bowl, then seeing the reaction explode. Josh gets another idea. He started to arrange science equipment and test tubes to make a big picture outside. Sniffles goes ahead and mixes two liquids, creating a mixture which starts bubbling. It splashes on him and his ears grow big. Sniffles hides his ears before anyone notices by putting on a winter bonnet. Josh mixes liquids and Lumpy foolishly drinks it. This gives Sniffles an idea. He tries to drink some liquids to turn back to normal. His next drink causes his nose to fall off, so he puts a scarf over his face. He drinks another solution which turns his fingers into tentacles, and he puts a mitten over his hand. He tries one more drink that makes pink spots appear all over his body. Josh turns around and they both scream in shock, with Sniffles accidentally knocking a test tube into the air. The test tube's liquid splashes into Lessy's scar, causing her face to peel off. Her shock makes her to drop more liquids, which cause carnivorous plants grow out of the ground and eat her. Sniffles tries to get out of the room, but steps on shattered glass pieces. He knocks into Giggles and causes her to knock some liquids, which splash on Josh and cause him to pop like a balloon. The whole classroom is flashing as the mysterious liquids fly and create bizarre results when they splash. A test tube flies out the window and splashes a liquid on janitor Handy, growing multiple arms all over his torso, shocking and impressing him at the same time. A sleeping Lumpy wakes up and discovers the mess. But just as he is about to say something, the liquid he drank earlier glows green in his stomach. Lumpy feels a burp coming on, but when he opens his mouth he burps a big explosion. The oddly-formed Sniffles crawls out of the classroom and Pierce laughs at his appearance. However, a test tube splashes liquid on Pierce, giving him a wedgie from his skin. Sniffles laughs at the karmic irony as Pierce cries over the pain and humiliation. Moral "Oil and water don't mix!" Deaths #Lessy is eaten by carnivorous plants. #Josh's body pops like a balloon. #Giggles and Lumpy die in the explosive burp. Injuries #Sniffles' snout falls off, he steps on glass, and is injured in the explosion. #Lessy's face peels off from her scar (before death). #Pierce's lower skin is pulled over his head, getting impaled to his quills. Trivia *This is one of few episodes where the starring and appearing characters survive while the featuring characters die. *This is the first episode since Best of Brute-ish where Pierce survives (albeit got injured). *One of the liquids caused an apple to grow big, probably a reference to Sniffles' Science Smoochie. *Josh made a portrait of Sniffles out of science equipment Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 23 Episodes